


This Is All Your Fault

by sadboymurphy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, michael is a drug dealer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboymurphy/pseuds/sadboymurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is Luke's dealer and one day Liz calls him asking who he is and why his name in Luke's phone is only the flame emoji. Michael says he Luke's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is All Your Fault

Michael Clifford had just got done selling weed to a bunch of teenagers at a party and was on his way back home when his phone rang. He noticed the caller ID said 'Luke' and knowing the boy was someone who bought off of him reguraly he answered. "What's up, Luke?" Mikey asked as he answered the phone.

His brows furrowed in confusion when he heard a female voice on the line. "Who is this? And why are you listed in my son's phone as the flame emoji? What's your name?" Mikey bit his lip when he realized that must be Luke's mother. A very overprotective mother who probably has no idea Luke does drugs, Michael assumed. 

"Well..um..you see.." Michael started unsure of how to finish his sentence. What the fuck was he supposed to say. Hi! I'm Michael! I'm your son's drug dealer! Please don't call the police! Yeah, this was fucking great.

"Yes?" Luke's mother asked, waiting for an answer.

"My names Michael. I'm..um..I'mluke'sboyfriend." Mikey rushed out, his face turning red. Oh god! Luke was never going to buy from him again.

"You're what?" The woman asked. You could tell by her tone she was clearly very surprised with that answer. 

"I'm Luke's boyfriend." Mikey repeated. Yeah, Luke was never going to buy from him again. This is Luke's fault anyways. He should put a fucking lock on his damn phone. Seriously who doesn't have a lock on their phone?

Luke's mother took a long pause. "Oh, I see." She said. "Well..thank you for clearing that up. Goodbye." Then she hung up. Mikey shrugged it off as he was finally home. He had a small apartment that he lived in alone.

-

Luke had just gotten back from hanging out with Calum when he realized he couldn't find his phone anywhere. There was no telling where it was at. His mom was going to ground him for a year. "Mom, I'm home." Luke called as he shut the door behind him.

When he walked into the living room his mom was sitting on the couch with a strange expression on her face. "Luke, sit down please."

"Okay?" Luke said slowly as he sat down on the couch. What the heck was going on? "What's going on?"

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Liz asked. "You know you can tell me anything right? I won't judge you."

"What? No, I don't have anything to tell you." Why was his mother acting so strange? What had happened?

"Luke, I know you're gay." 

"What?!" Luke exclaimed standing up from the couch. "Mom! I'm not gay!" That wasn't a lie either. Luke was extremely confused at how she came up with the conclusion that he was gay. He's had quite a few girlfriends in the past.

"Honey, you don't need to lie about it. I'm okay with it. I just talked on the phone with your boyfriend Michael. He told me that you two were together. I just wished you would have told me."

"Mikey told you that we're dating?" Luke asked his mom, completely astonished. The only Michael he knew was in drug dealer and he didn't have his name in his phone. What the hell...

-

Michael was lounging on the couch taking hits off a bong when there was a loud pounding on his front door. What the fuck? He thought as he got up from the couch. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Luke Hemmings. "What are you doi-"

"Why did you tell my mom that I was your boyfriend?" Luke exclaimed. He was already exasperated from convincing his mother that Mikey was joking around and he was definately not gay. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay but he just wasn't.

Luke pushed Michael out of the way and entered his apartment. "She called asking who I was and why my name in your phone was the flame emoji! What was I supposed to say?! Yeah, I'm just his drug dealer! That would have went well!"

"How about 'I'm one of his friends' or 'I help him with his homework sometimes'?" Luke asked like Mikey did something wrong here.

"Hey! Don't act like it's my fault. If you weren't a dumb ass and kept a lock on your phone like a normal person she wouldn't have called me at all." Mikey huffed. "If you think about this is all your fault, Hemmings." Not wanting to lose a regular buyer Mikey added in. "Look I'm sorry but you need to calm down it's not really that big of a deal, just please don't find another dealer. I'm running out of clients and-"

Michael was cut off by Luke pressing him against the wall of his apartment. "Shut the fuck up, Mikey." Luke smirked at him and when Michael was about to respond Luke pressed their lips together. Mikey was very confused to say the least and it took him a minute to process what was happening. Luke Hemmings who just barged into his apartment because he was mad that Mikey told his mom they were dating was now kissing him. Fuck it. Mikey thought and then he was kissing the beautiful blonde boy back. 

Luke smiled against Mikey's lips when he felt him kissing back. So maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought he was. Luke pinned Mikey's arms above his head and tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth eliciting a small groan from the black haired boy. "You're so fucking hot." Luke mumbled pressing kisses down Mikey's jaw.

"Are you sure you're straight?" Mikey chuckled but that turned into a moan when Luke bit down on the soft skin on his neck. Luke nibbled and sucked on his neck surely leaving a bunch of noticeable hickeys on Mikey's pale skin. "The only thing I'm sure of right now..." Luke murmered against his skin. "Is that I really..really.." Luke kissed his neck again before moving so that he was face to face with Mikey. "Want you to take your clothes off."

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series


End file.
